


Sunset Romance

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harpy Keith, Harpy/Mermaid AU, M/M, Magic, Mermaid Prince Lance, Rogue Harpy Keith, Romance, klance, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A relationship between a prince of water and a rogue Harpy is bound to be hard, but that doesn't mean they can't have sweet moments together.(Domestic Klance fluff)





	Sunset Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, it's late and I'm doing my best

Lance lay sunning himself on a rock, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. That jerk was always late on purpose, just so that Lance would be dry by the time he got there. He hated getting his feathers wet, and yet he still called Lance the vain one.

What? He was beautiful, there was nothing wrong with flaunting that. Especially since it made Keith jealous enough to do whatever he'd refused to do for him before. That was always a plus.

He saw Keith's strong red-brown wings beating the air far above him. It was about time, Lance grumbled. "Ba-be!" He shouted at his boyfriend as he approached.

"What?" Keith shouted back, landing perfectly on the rocks next to him and began to smooth down the feathers on his wings.

Lance humphed. "I've been waiting here for half an hour! Where were you?" He complained, dipping his hand into the water to flick water at Keith.

"Hey!" Keith swatted at him, "I had to get something to eat," He flashed his fangs to show a trace of blood, "I figured we'd probably be here for awhile and I didn't want to be hungry the whole time. Sorry," He scooted closer to lance and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I'll leave earlier next time, promise."

"That's what you say every time," Lance groaned, but obligingly returning the kiss.

Keith folded his wings close against his back. "So, what is my lovely boyfriend up to on a day like this? Besides complaining about me being late, of course." He winked.

"Well, since you put it like that, maybe I wont tell you. Knowing what I'm up to is a privilege only nice people get, after all, and I don't think you qualify." He smirked at Keith's offended pose and continued, "Although, I suppose if he would be willing to go for a swim with me, I might be convinced to tell him my secrets." He winked and dove backwards into the water.

Keith sputtered as the splash hit him full on. Scowling down at Lance, who was just barely peeking his face out of the water. "Are you seriously gonna make me do this?" Lance nodded, grinning, "Fine!" Keith humphed, stripping off his clothes until he was just in his underwear and took a deep breath before diving in after him. "Lance!" He gasped, flailing desperately as the water surrounded him.

"Dude," Lance grabbed him from behind to steady him and help him stay above water, "You do realize that you can swim, right? Fairly well, even, seeing as I'm the one who taught you. You don't have to act like a drowning cat."

"I don't like being wet!" Keith grumbled, splashing Lance, but getting no reaction from him, "I'm a creature of the air, I'm not built for water!"

Lance purred, wrapping his tail around Keith's legs and turning him so they were face to face. "Aww, don't worry, I'll take care of you. You wont drown as long as I'm around, I promise." He smiled and lightly pressed his lips to Keith's own before pulling away and swimming a few feet away. "Come over here, I'll give you a present."

"You promised you'd tell me what you did today if I jumped in with you." Keith whined, beating his wings in the water.

Lance pouted. "Fine. First when I woke up I had a mud bath, then a sand scrub to clear out my pores, then I got dressed and had some oysters for breakfast on the reef. After breakfast I went for a nice long swim through my favorite currant and caught a crab for my sister, who is trying one of her experiments today. I helped her set everything up and then I had to come up here to wait for you and while I was doing that i watched the clouds. I didn't see much interesting up there, but there was one that looked like a puff fish, which was kinda cool." Lance shrugged, "So not much, really. Now will you come over here and get your present?"

"Okay." Keith smiled and swam over to him, resting his hands on Lance's shoulders to keep himself from sinking. "What's my present?"

Lance grinned and used his tail to drag them both underwater, a hand over Keith's mouth to keep him from freaking out. Once they were far enough down he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing Keith with passion and fervor. Keith grunted and, once the original shock of being underwater went away, began kissing Lance back with equal passion, drawing breath from Lance's lips as he needed it.

It was moments like this that reminded them, no matter how hard their relationship was to maintain, being from two different worlds and all, it was all worht it. Because at the end of it all, they were together.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I like this AU! Might write more on it in the future, idk. What do y'all think?
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Werewolves, with a ship that isn't klance (since I'm trying to space myself out from doing too much klance this week) Any ideas? I might even do a rare pair if it fits with being werewolves enough
> 
> (A note, the only ships I wont write under any circumstances are incest ships and Shidge, all others are fair game to suggest)


End file.
